1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of semiconductor fabrication and in particular to an improved method for fabricating semiconductor devices on bulk silicon substrates. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method for increasing gate oxide integrity in semiconductor devices fabricated on bulk silicon substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silicon is presently the most important semiconductor in the electronics industry. Semiconductor fabrication involves the processing of substrates, in particular silicon substrates, to pattern, grow, implant, and deposit various materials and ions on and into the substrate to form monolithic devices. Semiconductor devices have been created both on bulk and epitaxial silicon. Gate oxide integrity using bulk silicon has historically shown poor lifetime and poor charge to breakdown results as compared to gate oxide grown on epitaxial silicon with standard well processing flows. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method for manufacturing semiconductors on bulk silicon with improved gate oxide integrity.